Fruits Basket twist
by Bastet- Goddess of Cats
Summary: Rose is a Zodiac member from the states! What happens when AKito tells her to come to Japan? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! My name is Rose Soma in Japan were I'm moving its spelled Sohma. Yes I am a member of the 13 zodiac animals. Right now I'm currently still at my home in the States. Akito called my mom and threatened her if she didn't send me to Japan were all Zodiac scum are supposed to be he would hurt me. The Nerve! Its not my fault I was born here! Anywho I have long white hair with black stripes. I also have a dark side, when my hair turns black I become my twin Thorn. Thorn tries to protect me by being rude and obnoxious. When I was a little girl some kids were stomping on my legs, that's when Thorn appeared. OH and I turn into the white tiger of course! At the airport my mom's teeth were dyed purple from all the wine she drank. I'm sorta glad I am leaving. My mom was never very nice to me. Interrupting me from my nervous daydream she continued to remind me how glad I was to be leaving.

"ROSE who's going to do the chores when you're gone! I will actually have to get a job too!" My mom slurred completely drunk Sigh only my mother would say something like that. I've had to support us even though I haven't even started high school.

"Jeeze mom glad you will miss me seeing as how I'm moving ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE DAMN WORLD!" As I shouted those last words at her face, I boarded the plane were my two bags of luggage already were passengers on the plane to take me to my new life. The whole way I had to sleep or else I am pretty sure I would have transformed. One of the nice flight attendants shook me gently when the plane landed and my new life had begun. I was walking looking back and forth taking in Japan hungrily when a couple of jock looking guys walked up to me.

"Hey two colors! Is that real hair colors?" said the larger one. By living with a jock brother all my life I knew that the best thing I could do was turn my back and walk away. But one of them grabbed the cool strap of one of my luggage bags and swiveled me around.

"Hey lady we were talking to you! We demand respect!" The only slightly smaller one got up all in my face I felt Thorn pushing at the edge of my consciousness but I shoved her back. Instead of being calm I started struggling against them and he dropped me.

"BITCH. Hey Mike shall we teach her a lesson?" The larger one said to the smaller one.

"Butch not that kind of a lesson. Just hurt her a lot." I started to struggle even more as the smaller one held me down.

"No no please don't! I just got here!" The larger one named 'Butch' grinned a scary grin and lifted his massive foot.

"To late you multi-colored ho. Now Mikey here doesn't want me to pull my thing out on such an ugly girl like you soo…" He stopped talking and slammed his foot down as hard as he could and I screamed a blood curdling scream as my vision began to flood with bright lights I saw two boys one with orange hair, the other gray hair. I also saw a girl. I don't know what happened to the jocks but I remember the boys talking to themselves about what to do with me.

"Shaguray said we would have a girl from the Sohma family that was a zodiac animal come from the states. Do you think its her?"

" You damn rat why cant we just help her!" the boy with the orange head of hair bent down and asked if I could walk. I replied in the most stupid matter of all I reached with my hand and put it in his hair and giggled.

"Hehe you're hair! Its orange!" Then I transformed into my tiger form blacking out. When I woke up there was the girl looking worried over me… why was she soo tall? Oh I was transformed. I started freaking out and as I tried to stand up a lightning bolt of pain shot up my leg and I mewed in pain. The girl looked so worried for me… She called for someone to come into the room. And orange head came in I instantly knew I was gonna have fun with this guy. I called out in a weak voice.

"Hey orange boy! Come here" I grinned showing my sharp four pointed canines. Lets just say he looked quite like a cat was put in water. "Oh come on girly boy I just wanna play with youre hair!" A handsome boy with gray hair came to the room as well.

"Ms. Rose?" I shrank back and hissed when he said my name and limped into the darkest corner while shaking. Oh no its one of those jocks! The girl crawled on her knees over to me.

" Ohh don't be afraid! His name is Yuuki Sohma. Hes a member of the zodiac like you! And the boy with the orange hair? His name is Kyo also of the zodiac. OHH my name is Tohro Honda," She smiled one of her Tohro smiles and my eyes swam with tears. I slowly crawled over to her and put my paw on her knee. She smiled even wider and picked me up. "OHH YOURE JUST TOO CUTE" My knee groaned in protest. I gave a short mew and pointed at orange top. "Kyooo I think Rose wants you to hold her!"

"No way! I bet she's just like kagura!" Orange top protested

"Don't be such a jurk Kyo! I'm sure she'll be nice" And she held me up to him. He reluctantly took me and instead of him holding me. I jumped on his hair and settled down and gave a loud Meow!

"Orange top I think we shall be great friends!" He glowered at me while Yuuki and Thoro laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

After that mess with Orange top, Yuuki called a doctor to come look at my knee. He arrived shortly after I finally grumbled and got off Orange boy's hair.

"Come on Kyo!" Being the childish little girl I am I stuck my pink little tongue at him, "do you always ruin the fun?" I crossed my two little paws over my chest.

"Ohh yea! What would you do if I jumped on YOURE hair." Orange gave me one of his Hah! I'm more superior then you looks.

"Well now that you say that… I would pick you up and throw you in cold water." I started to walk/ limp smugly away when a huge tall man came into the room. I freaked and ran ignoring the searing pain in my knee and jumped in Tohro's arms.

"Hello Tohro, Kyo. Ah so this is the Zodiac member from the states. Let me get a good look of you're knee." The man with the long hair over his eye started to walk towards me. Thorn burst from the edge of my consciousness and took control of my body. She raised my paw and let the claws burst outa the soft pink part of my paw.

"I want explanations now!" My body said in a darker tone. "Rose has just got here from a drunken mother who didn't care about her and she's my sister!" Thorn hissed. "She wouldn't let me come out and hurt those people… But I'm here now! SO I want answers." Everyone just stared at me like I was insane. Then Yuuki spoke up.

"Rose its okay don't you remember us?"

"I'M NOT ROSE! I am her subconscious twin Thorn!"


End file.
